1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a radio receiver, a radio reception method and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, an electronic program guide (hereinafter abbreviated as “EPG”) has become widely used in conjunction with the switchover from analogue to digital television broadcasting. Users select and/or record television programs they like by referring to an EPG.
The following exemplary system for displaying an EPG by use of a television broadcast wave is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-244832 (hereinafter referred to “Document 1”). In this system, two tuners are provided for a receiver. A broadcast station transmits sets of program information in a transport stream (hereinafter abbreviated as “TS”) dedicated to program information that includes all sets of program information on programs aired by other broadcast stations. The receiver is tuned to the frequency of the TS for program information by use of a tuner specialized for EPG, which is one of the two tuners installed in the receiver. This tuner displays an EPG through a demodulation and decoding of the TS and is independent of the second tuner used for tuning to a program to be viewed.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-174117 (hereinafter referred to “Document 2”) discloses the following digital terrestrial television broadcast receiver. The receiver updates an EPG by sequentially acquiring sets of program information transmitted by all the broadcast stations while the user is viewing no television program (or while the power supply is off). Once the user turns on the power supply, the receiver displays the EPG based on the updated sets of program information.